Dead by Slender
*Xbox One *PlayStation 4 *Atari VCS |store = Steam |price = *(Base Game) Free * €13.25 |release = Unknown |genre = Online horror MMO |modes = Multiplayer }} Note: This page contains many "Click to show / hide" mechanisms that only work on PC and not on mobile. Please keep this in consideration while browsing the page with a phone or tablet. ---- Dead by Slender is a planned online action survival horror game by Prisma Telematics. The Premise Dead by Slender takes the "Horror monster vs. group of humans" formula coined by Dead by Daylight and used by games like SCP: Secret Laboratory, giving it a Slender spin. The game is played online or on LAN by six different players in the normal gamemode, which is 5 Humans vs. Slenderman. Other gamemodes allow more players to join Slenderman as characters like HABIT, Housecall, Operator, Observer, Patrick Andersen, Totheark, Connor Lines, Ticci Toby, The Rake, The Chaser etc. If I can't get perms to use them then I'll change this, but this is the idea for now. The objective of the humans varies, but is set to finding the eight pages by default. Maps include the typical forest and abandoned houses, but also an abandoned city (Slenderman's Shadow vibes), a theme park, a library, a spa + swimming pool, an office building and even a moon base. The objective of Slenderman is to either kill all five humans, or to sabotage them until time runs out with the objective not completed. In order to get the job done, Slenderman must rely on his various powers, of which there lots in this game. They can vary from disguises (into trees, or a sneak kill that shifts him into that human with no chat record of their death), haze generation, invisibility, pyrokinesis, sleep inducement (stalling the humans for maximally 1 minute), telekinesis et cetera. He can only carry four different powers each round which are up to Player 6 to decide. Teleportation and tentacles are always available to Slenderman apart from the four he must pick, as is the power Extrasensory Perception which allows Slenderman to roughly locate all other humans (albeit not precisely – it only shows a big circle around the victims on the minimap) at once. The Stare (= the victims suffering damage from looking at Slenderman) is a passive ability. Slenderman's powers (excluding the Stare) run by recharges to prevent spam. The humans (who all have 150 HP) are mostly defenseless, but not completely. Around the map, you'll be able to find weapons, but obviously limited, eg. the shotgun only has one shot, and grenades are obviously single use as well. If they succeed in shooting or exploding Slenderman, he'll vanish in dark mist for a minute, but after that he comes back. This period is the only time in the round that Player 6 can change Slenderman's loadout. Certain other items include pies that can be thrown into Slenderman's face to impede his vision, and others. Additionally, all different humans carry one special item with them by default that can also impede or stall Slenderman. Looking at Slenderman will gradually deplete the human's HP as well as cover their screen in static. If the player gets away in time, the HP depleted by besighting Slenderman will automatically regen. HP depleted by his other powers, like his fire or tentacles, will not regenerate at all, with the exception of certain healing items. If a human "dies" from looking at Slenderman, they can be revived by another human, but only once. The second time, they stay down for the rest of the round. Humans killed by Slenderman's other powers also abide by the "dead is dead" formula, even if it's their first death. The "Realistic Survival" gamemode adds several features from survival games to highly increase the difficulty of the game for the humans. This includes a Hunger Bar, forcing humans to find food or else starve, and an Energy Bar that slowly diminishes if a human constantly runs, jumps and / or performs acrobatic actions with almost no time in between. The bar will eventually become empty after continuous overexertion, causing the human to fall asleep for one minute until the bar is recharged. This leaves them extremely vulnerable to Slenderman. Threats Several maps include their own hazards that can impede or even kill humans, some of which can be exploited by Slenderman. One such example is the Spa, where Slenderman can use his tentacles to drown a victim in the swimming pool and can lock humans in the sauna to cause a death by overheating. Another such level is the Manufactory, filled with deadly machinical contraptions, and the Military Base which is littered with booby traps. Deaths have their own unique animations (kinda like The Sims 4) instead of spawning ragdolls. Humans can die from the following causes listed in the container below. ---- More TBA Category:Games